


Schoolyard Fight

by Stormbadger



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormbadger/pseuds/Stormbadger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven Universe highschool AU one-shot.</p>
<p>Peridot finds out Jasper has challenged somebody to a fight.  Possibly the worst person to challenge too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schoolyard Fight

Lunchtimes were always one of Peridot's favourite times of day. Mainly because she had enough spare time to do whatever she wanted - or needed - to do. At this point in time, all her work was complete, so now she was just wasting time playing simplistic, yet addicting, browser games on her laptop, content in the library's warmth.

Close to her was one of the few people she vaguely got along with in this entire school, who everyone called Lapis. She didn't know why that was, but it probably had something to do with the blue streaks in her hair. Lapis was currently busy sketching... something. She couldn't tell what it was from here and it was very lightly drawn. Probably a preliminary sketch for some sort of painting.

There was another seat nearby, which normally would have (barely) housed the only other friend she had, Jasper. Calling her a 'friend' was a little bit of a stretch, but they got on well enough despite their vastly different interests. She usually had some sort of detention or sport event going on on lunchtimes, but Peridot was usually told beforehand she'd be absent.

Today, she wasn't given much of a warning, and it was getting close to the end of lunchtime so it couldn't have just been her being held back after class.

Well, whatever it is, she pondered, Jasper can handle it.

"Er... Peridot?"

Peridot glanced up and to the source of the quiet voice nearby. A tall girl called Pearl stood there, books close to her chest.

Peridot sighed and pushed the glasses up on her nose. "Yes?"

"Your friend, Jasper. She's... gotten into a fight."

Figures. Jasper had some issues with her aggression. Combined with some self-confidence issues, she was quite eager to pummel anyone into submission. Everyone, it seemed, except Lapis and Peridot.

"So?" Lapis said with a shrug.

"It's against Garnet."

Lapis' pencil tip snapped. Peridot's eyes shot open, her mouth dropping after. "Wait, Garnet?"

"I've tried talking Garnet out of it," Pearl continued, "but she's awfully hard to stop once she gets going. Maybe you could talk some sense into Jasper...?"

Peridot and Lapis shot each other a look. Lapis spoke first. "Well... we might be able to."

"Better than letting the two of them fight," Peridot murmured.

Swiftly packing everything up, the three rushed out of the library and out to one of the more open areas of the school grounds, under the direction of Pearl.

Of all the people for Jasper to go and fight, Garnet was the last one you'd expect. Garnet was hardly one to insult Jasper, and Jasper often spoke highly of Garnet's physical prowess. It didn't help that Garnet was also reported to be the best fighter in the school too, followed by Jasper.

Whatever was going to happen, it sure as hell wouldn't be pretty.

"Oh, for the love of..." Pearl began, smacking her forehead with a palm at the sight of the small crowd gathered. Peridot wasted no time in pushing through the crowds with a hand, the other two following suit.

In the middle of this ring of students, were the two combatants. Jasper, pulling herself up from one knee and wiping her bloodied lip, scowling. Garnet, flicking red liquid off her hand before moving herself back into a solid, motionless stance.

Jasper's own combat stance was hardly formal, but if Peridot's fighting game knowledge was any sort of reliable information, Jasper should also be unpredictable.

With a roared battlecry, Jasper launched herself forward again, fist raised up for a downwards strike. Garnet didn't even attempt to block, instead twisting her body and sending a fist right into Jasper's gut, followed by the other to the side of her jaw, which sent the larger, thicker woman straight onto the ground close to Peridot and Lapis.

Peridot's hand trailed down her face in frustration. "Jasper, you dense m... what the hell are you even doing?"

"Shut up, Peri, I know what I'm doing."

"...right." was Peridot's only response.

Jasper rose to her feet again, cricking her neck and dropping her weight down. Garnet brought herself back into her previous stance, a small grin tugging at the side of her lips. Cheers rose from the crowd, Pearl's protests falling on deaf ears.

"Look at her, she's doesn't even know how to fight properly," Lapis commented dryly. Spotting Peridot's confused expression, she continued. "Her balance is off, she's not even defending herself, and she's letting her anger get the best of her. She's no match for Garnet."

Jasper again charged, blocking Garnet's first two punches before sending a fist right into her jaw. A strong enough hit, it seemed, to knock Garnet's trademark sunglasses right off her face and onto the ground. Jasper grinned triumphantly, but her expression morphed into shock when a fist connected right with her mouth and sent her staggering back.

Garnet didn't look very happy at all. She wasn't seething with anger, but she certainly wasn't as calm as before.

"Ooh, now that leveled the playing field," Lapis remarked, almost smiling.

"Are you seriously enjoying this?" Peridot said, bemused.

"...maybe a little bit?" the blue-haired girl said with a shrug.

"Had enough yet, punk?" Jasper spat out a glob of red saliva.

"Have you?" Garnet retorted with a smirk.

Jasper's jaw set, a small growl passing her lips and her fists balling tighter. The cheers rose higher, most supporting Garnet. Peridot just groaned.

Jasper charged again, and again, and again, each to no ultimate success, but each time landing a hit against Garnet. While Garnet had the skills and reaction speed to fend her off, Jasper was a quick learner when it came to anything physical and was ridiculously strong to boot. Garnet's patience was also starting to dwindle, as Lapis pointed out, and was all but gone when Jasper accidentally (or 'accidentally') stood on her sunglasses.

Peridot, however, became increasingly frustrated by this constant cycle. "Jasper, come on! This is entirely pointless!"

Jasper ignored her, wiping her bloody nose and getting ready for another fight, grinning with confidence while Garnet frowned.

"Aww, what's the matter, Garnet? Mad cuz you can't beat me?" Jasper mocked.

Garnet's frowned deepened, then she just sighed and dropped her combat stance. She turned away from Jasper and walked off, raising a hand and only saying "I'm done."

Jasper baulked, stuttering for a couple of seconds before she growled. "We're not done yet, brat!" She stomped towards Garnet, hand reaching out and grabbing a hold of her shoulder, spinning her around. The two were face to face again, Jasper scowling and Garnet simply staring.

"We're. Done." Garnet said, brushing Jasper's hand away.

"So you give up then?"

"It's a draw."

"You're forfeiting. I win." Jasper's grin grew wider.

"We can fight later. I'm done for today." Garnet spun around to walk off again, but was grabbed again by Jasper.

"No, we finish this now."

"Please don't."

"Oh, what, you scared I'm gonna beat you into the ground?"

Garnet's glare leveled directly onto Jasper's. "Nope. You're scared you don't want to be seen losing to me."

Ouch, thought Peridot. Hit the nail on the head.

Jasper let out another growl, her eyes narrowing, before she sent her forehead crashing into Garnet's, staggering her. "I'd rather lose in a fair fight than give up!"

Garnet clutched her forehead as she brought herself back up to her feet, her expression that of anger, almost unbridled. Jasper's grin returned as she crossed her arms, before she dropped into stance once again. "Come on, hit me with your best shot!"

Garnet roared and, in nearly a blink, dashed forwards for an attack, Jasper raising her arms up to block. The attack, however, stopped mere inches away. Garnet looked back, spotting Pearl and a much shorter girl pulling on her jacket.

"Garnet, control yourself!" Pearl shrieked. The smaller one, Amethyst, looked around briefly then let out a small yell.

"Aww crap, here comes Mr Maheswaren!"

Jasper and Garnet's eyes widened, looking at where the teacher was coming from and then at each other.

"Garnet! Jasper! What on earth are you doing?"

Jasper took a step back, wiping her face with the back of her hand. Garnet, too, did much the same but simply stood her ground. Most of the crowd scattered, not wishing to be involved in whatever wrath their teacher could summon.

Jasper spoke first, which was hardly ever a good thing. "Garnet attacked me!"

"That's not true," Garnet continued. "I was walking to the library when Jasper appeared and started insulting me."

"I was challenging you to a basketball match!"

"You said I was chicken!"

"I said 'or are you chicken'!"

"She harrassed me."

"I fucking poked you, that's not harassment!"

"I didn't want to play basketball."

"You punched me!"

"You kept poking me!"

"You could have just said you were busy rather than not say anything!"

"Enough!" Mr Maheswaren shouted. "You were both involved in the fighting and you will both have detention."

"What?!" Jasper and Garnet shouted both at once, before two slips of paper were handed towards them. Jasper snatched up hers, then groaned. "Aww, man, I've got practice that day!"

"Too bad. Make sure you attend it, or else."

"Yes, Mr Maheswaren," they both drawled. The teacher moved off. Garnet shot Jasper a nasty look before she started walking away. Jasper spat again.

"One day, Garnet, we'll finish this fight off!"

"Whatever!"

Jasper scoffed, then looked at Peridot and Lapis. Peridot was hardly impressed, Lapis seemed... well... like herself.

"Jasper-"

"I know I fucked up," the larger of the three grumbled, crossing her arms. "I know you're going to say I shouldn't pick fights with people and that I shouldn't be so angry and... ugh."

"Actually," Lapis said, "I was going to say you're combat technique reaaaaally needs some work. You're far too feral."

"Wait, what?"

Peridot sighed. "And I was going to say you should probably go to the nurse's office before class starts."

"The... bell already rang," Lapis whispered.

Peridot blinked, then groaned loudly. "Jasper, you clod!"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by me remember hearing about 'punch-ons' when I was in highschool. I never saw one myself, but I always envisioned them being two angry people fighting each other with a ring of observers edging them on.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! This is also somewhat of a precursor to my 'Steven University AU' I'm working on with my brother.


End file.
